Hitting the Pavement
by dontcryMasha
Summary: A wanderer seeks shelter in Hotel Dusk. In game spoilers. Strong sexual themes.


In the middle of the desert, not too far from Los Angeles, there is a ratty hole in the wall called Hotel Dusk. It's been around for a while, but it's not too well known. There are some rumors here are there about things that may or may not have happened there, but in general, the names and faces blow across the dry sand and into oblivion. I found myself staying at Dusk one night. It was my only option. I don't want to say that I was forced to go there, but let's not get into the details.

I arrived around six, just as dinner was being served. My nutrition had been very poor up until then, and the idea of eating something real decent just upset me for some reason. The owner of the hotel, Dunning Smith, stared at me curiously as I handed him money for my room and he in turn gave me a key. Maybe it seemed odd that such a young woman would be carrying that amount of loot. Who knows? I meandered through the worn out lobby and made my way to the staircase. At that moment, someone was coming down. He was a tall man with light brown hair and a small, scruffy beard. I almost bumped into him, so I apologized.

"No, I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm not thinking too straight. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay," I insisted. His eyes were deep. Even though he extended a weary façade, there seemed to be a secret hidden nature.

"Are you a guest here? I thought I knew everyone staying here."

"Yes. I just got here."

"Oh, I see. My name's Hyde. Kyle Hyde." The stranger extended his hand and I shook it weakly.

"I'm…Christina." I struggled to tell him my name, since I was using an alias.

"Nice to meet you, but I'm in a hurry. I'll catch you later." Kyle kept on walking. He darted his eyes back at me briefly and then disappeared into a white door. I shrugged it off and headed to my room.

I used the key and opened the door. My room was a dusty mess, but it would have to do. I threw my small bag down onto the floor and went to the bathroom. I washed my face off briefly and then lay down on the bed for a moment. I was hungry. I was upset. There's no reason to talk about my past. I looked up at the flaky ceiling and thought about everything for a while. It really was a shame for a young person such as me to go through all of this.

Some time went by. I must have dozed off. Before I knew it, the clock struck eleven, and I was wide awake. _Great_, I thought. I slithered out of my room and looked down the hallway. I didn't see anybody to the right, but when I glanced down the other direction I saw Kyle Hyde once more. I tipped over the threshold and flagged him down.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" He asked.

"I napped, but now I'm too awake."

"I'm going to the bar. Want to join me? Uh…are you old enough to drink?

"No. But I'll go anyway."

So Kyle and I went down the stairs and through the double doors which led, eventually to the bar.

"There's another girl about your age here, maybe you should meet her," Kyle told me.

"Oh? That's cool."

"Yeah." Kyle held open the door to the _Seven Stars_ for me and we both went inside. It was a tiny room with a large bar and a big tower of alcohol in the back. There was a shimmering jukebox in one corner, but nothing else very eye catching. Kyle chatted with the bartender for a while, and I just sat down on one of the stools and looked at the counter. I was getting bored. Older people are pretty boring.

"Hey, Christina," Kyle said, finally addressing me. "You want a drink?

"Nah."

The bartender looked at me and smiled. "Ol' Louie will take care of ya. Don't worry 'bout no cops or nothin'. If yous wanna drink I can getcha a drink. I'll take the heat."

"Naaaah, that's okay," I protested cutely.

"Well, the offer's there," said Kyle. He was drinking something amber and made a big grin at me. "Just so you know."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "So what are you doing here?"

"Drinking," Kyle answered bluntly.

"No, I mean at this hotel."

"Ah," the man looked a little stunned. He didn't say anything for a while. The barkeep told me something about keeping my questions to myself, because Kyle is sort of a jerk.

"Okay," I said. "I won't ask.

"Maybe I'll tell you a little if you tell me a little?" Kyle asked. I shook my head.

"Let's just keep our secrets," I said. We agreed. "Maybe I will have a drink? Just something. I don't know. I've never had alcohol, so something a kid would like."

The bartender laughed and gave me something. It was bubbly and pink. I took a small sip and smiled. I think it was some kind of wine, and it was nice.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I think his name was Louis.

"Yeah, it's really sweet."

"Niiiice alright!" He yelled. "So how's about you an' I get to know each other a little better?"

"Louie," Kyle interrupted. He was on his second drink now. "She's young. I guess around Mila's age. That's _too _young."

"Aw, C'mon Officer Hyde. Be cool for once." Louie was pleading, but Kyle just shook his head and smirked. "I don't get it," the bartended complained. "All the one's I want I can never get."

"That's just life, Louie. Get used to it." Kyle finished his drink and looked over at me. I was still getting a few sips down at a time. He flashed a warm smile at me and patted my shoulder. "You're a nice girl. You should be careful." I blushed and thanked him, meanwhile Louis was behind the bar with darts in his eyes at Kyle.

"Oh, so I can't touch her but _you _can?" Louis barked.

"I'm not hitting on her," Kyle protested. "I'm being practical and nice. She's pretty and she should be careful in a place like this." He looked back at me and wrinkled his forehead. "Don't let any strangers in your room. Oh, do you have any family?" He asked.

"No," I said solemnly.

"Interesting." Kyle scratched his chin and told Louis to get him another drink. The barkeep complied, and Kyle drank it quickly.

"Well," I began. "I should probably go back to my room. I'll see you later."

I guess the alcohol hit me quickly. This sensation was completely new to me, so I had a little trouble getting back to my room. As I slopped my body around down the hallway, I fell over and went to sleep.

When I came to, I was back in my room. The covers of my bed were neatly tucked around me. I looked at the little clock by the bed. It told me it was almost 3am. As I was trying to remember what had happened, there was a knock on my door. _Now? _I thought to myself. It took me some time, but I got to my feet and slid over to the door. I opened it slowly and saw Kyle Hyde was standing there. His face looked dark and concerned.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Uh. What happened?"

"When I left the bar, you were sleeping on the floor. I carried you up here." He tried to smile, but obviously he was too tired or something to really do it well.

"Thanks," I said meekly. My head was spinning. "What happened to you?"

"A lot would be an understatement. I'd rather not get into it, it's rather complicated." He yawned and pushed the door open a little more. "How are you feeling now?"

"A little sickish," I admitted. "I've never felt like this before."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"You should probably go back to bed. Do you need help?"

"Yeah." I stepped back and let Kyle into my room. He dragged himself over and threshold and put his hands on my shoulders. He was drunk. "I think maybe you need more help than me," I said.

"No." He quickly took his arms off of me, and pulled me by the arm to the bed. "Do you remember what I said earlier?"

"About what? You said a few things." I sat down on my bed and looked up at the man curiously.

"I told you not to let any strangers in your room."

"Yeah. But I know you. Kinda." I reached out and grabbed his hands. I rocked him back and forth a little bit.

"I want to know why you're here," Kyle asked. "What brought you here. How old are you?"

"I'm 19."

"Why are you here?"

"Well…I'm…well I'm not supposed to tell anybody," I admitted. Kyle let go of my hands and sat down next to me. He patted my shoulder and sighed.

"Listen, I'm good with these things," he said. "I have sort of a…natural knack for fixing people's problems. What brought you here?"

I looked up at Kyle with sad eyes. He stared back looking very concerned. We sat there for a few moments. Maybe I could trust this man.

"I was told to go here," I said. "Forced, really."

"Who forced you?"

"The people who take care of me."

"Who are they?"

"A bunch of men. I live with them."

"_What?_" Kyle suddenly got a look of astonishment on his face. Out of nowhere, he flung his arms around me and gave me a big hug. "What have you been through? How did this happen?"

"I don't know. But they do horrible things to me."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I hugged Kyle back. His body was big and firm. I'm no stranger to the male body, but this time I finally felt relaxed and at ease. Kyle backed off a little, and when he was close to my face I kissed him. He melted against my face and pressed his tongue into my mouth. I teased him. He tasted like alcohol. His face smelled musky and warm. Our kiss dissolved, Kyle withdrew and stared at me with is mouth open.

"You're a good kisser for such a young girl," he said.

"The men do stuff with me."

"_What?_"

"They make me 'take care of them.'"

"Jesus Christ. That's horrible."

"It is." I put my hands up on his chest. He was very built. I ran my fingers across his pectorals and made circles all over.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Kyle said very calmly. He meant it.

"I know," I told him, looking up at him with a smile. "But I want to."

I ran my hand down his chest and across his stomach, all the way down to his pants. I unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly, and brought out his throbbing manhood. It was the biggest one I had ever seen.

"This is the biggest one I've ever seen," I told him. He laughed. I opened my mouth and slid it over the head of his cock. He groaned as I went to work. My tongue worked all over the flesh, and I brought my hand up to stroke the base. It didn't take long. He came fast. His back arched and he let out a loud cry of pleasure. His seed shot into my mouth and swallowed to whole load. It wasn't too bad.

"Damn," Kyle said quietly once he calmed down. "That was good. I'm impressed."

"Yeah…" I sat up in his lap and smiled. His face was red and looked very cute. He put his hands on my waist and looked extremely satisfied.

"So," Kyle began. "Do I get to know anything else about you? Are you going to get away from these horrible people?"

"Yes..." I looked around anxiously, and then I got closer to his face and whispered. "They said I was being released. They no longer needed to keep me under their wing. I'm coming here to meet my father."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, only I don't remember him. I'm supposed to find someone I recognize, and then tell them my real name, and they'll help me find my father."

"This sounds familiar." Kyle looked a little concerned. "What's your real name?"

"But I don't recognize you."

"Hey, come on. I just helped out like six people today. I can help you out. I'm sure I can find your father."

"Well…" I looked around once more. I was so afraid of this being a set up. Kyle put his hands on either side of my face and stared at me. He was sincere. He said, "You can trust me. What's your real name?"

"It's Jenny."

"…fuck."


End file.
